


Tim Drake的调查日记

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 背景：BB宇宙梗概：“小丑归来”事件之后，Tim·名侦探·Drake决定要仔细调查一下这位年仅16岁的蝙蝠披风接班人。关键词：泰瑞类翅莱秃造娃法预警





	Tim Drake的调查日记

**Tim Drake的调查日记**

**20XX年5月3日**

 

我又见到蝙蝠侠了。在时隔这么多年之后。

 

是的，新的蝙蝠侠，不再是Bruce。

当然，也不是Dick。

当然，也不是我。

 

很尴尬不是吗？时隔这么多年，再次遇到蝙蝠侠，却是以“小丑的傀儡”这一身份。

也许和“成为蝙蝠侠”相比，我的确更容易堕落成反派？

——呵，谁知道呢。

 

不如来说说这个新人。

 

当他们告诉我那面罩下面不是Dick的时候，我的确惊讶了几秒钟。

并不是因为Bruce会将披风传给Dick以外的人——鉴于Dick都那把岁数了——而是这个孩子，他的招式动作，他的体貌身形……这么说吧，他让我莫名觉得非常眼熟。就仿佛，我们早已认识了很多年——并不是说他给我的感觉有多亲切，只不过，在那张年轻得能算是“稚嫩”的脸被蝙蝠面罩遮住之时，在那身蝙蝠战衣浸染得他浑身漆黑之时，他竟然给我一种“这个人我曾经见过”的感觉。

我曾经见过他吗？在过去的半个多世纪里，我曾经见过这个孩子吗？

Terry·Mcginnis，单凭他能让Bruce认可并交出披风，这就非常值得我去好奇，去一探究竟。

 

我决定要好好了解一下这位Terry·Mcginnis先生。

 

说来有趣，我竟然要调查蝙蝠侠。

 

反正这也不是我今生第一次调查蝙蝠侠。

 

 

**20XX年5月4日**

Barbara对Terry的态度（或者说她对蝙蝠侠的态度），和当年的Jim如出一辙。也许比Jim还要严苛些。她不赞成Bruce将蝙蝠战衣交给Terry的“轻率决定”——事实上，连我也弄不清，Barbara所反对的，究竟是“让Terry继承蝙蝠披风”这件事，还是“把另一个无辜的孩子牵扯进Bruce的义警事业”这件事。

“哦Tim，你不知道！”她坐在她那张立着“局长”金属牌的大办公桌对面，抬手扶住额头：“那孩子 **年轻、浮躁、冲动、感情用事** ！最重要的，他才16岁， **他根本没有接受过足够的训练** ！”

Barbara完全没变。这反倒让我感觉稍稍不那么局促了。她完全没变，她还是那个会担心我们所有人的大姐姐——即便她褪下那身制服，像她父亲期望的那样进入到体系之内，成为GCPD的局长，成为这栋大楼里所有警察的老大——她依旧是她。

“哦Barbara，我还以为Bruce才是最严格的那个人。”

“不！Tim，你不知道。”她摘下眼镜，很大力地揉着太阳穴。一些皱纹从她的额头和眼角蔓延开，隐没在银发之间：“不是我对Terry过分严格，而是Bruce对Terry不够严格！你不知道他有多么纵容那个孩子。如果你现在去拜访Wayne宅，你甚至会怀疑记忆里的Bruce可曾有过如此这般的温情？”

“举个例子？”我打断道。鉴于Barbara的情绪越发激动了。

“他从来没让Terry做过案件记录整理和录入电脑之类的工作！”Barbara脱口而出，甚至没做过多思考。

“……那不是罗宾的必修课么？”我惊讶道，想起曾经无数个在蝙蝠电脑前通宵的日子。

“但 **他不是罗宾** ！”Barbara纠正说：“ **他是蝙蝠侠** ！Tim，Bruce直接将 **最重的重担** 交给了他——交给了一个未接受训练的 **16岁高中生** ！”

我承认，我不是没有想到过这一点，但被Barbara如此直白地说出来的时候，我还是沉默了。这孩子是怎么做到让Bruce对他信任至此的？短短两个月，就让那个多疑到拒人千里之外的Bruce如此信任他？甚至甘愿将蝙蝠事业交付出来？

“而你相信吗？Bruce曾经放任Terry，在不穿戴任何保护措施的情况下，只穿着一条万能腰带和一块 **夜翼** 的旧面具，就去面对操纵了蝙蝠战衣的人工智能罪犯！”说到激动处，Barbara抬手拍着桌子：“只穿着万能腰带！Tim，没有护甲，没有凯夫拉，连个防滑手套都没有！”

“他宠溺他就像当年宠溺着Dick，或者比那更甚——他纵容Terry拿生命去冒险。Tim，Bruce老了，他真的老了，自从Dick与他断绝来往之后，你知道的，他就像是阿卡姆监狱里的反派们说的那样：他变得软弱了。”

 

“我并不是眼红他对那个孩子比对我们所有人都宽容，Tim。我知道他爱那个孩子，但正因为这样，我无法想象，如果某天他的宽容让那个冲动的孩子丧了命， **如果某天Terry因为蝙蝠事业而丧命** ，Bruce该怎么挺过来？”

 

“Bruce会不会再也挺不过来？”

 

**20XX年5月5日**

从各种社交网站之类的地方搜集这位新蝙蝠侠的视频和图片资料，并不是什么难事。时代进步太多，高清摄像机什么的，已经成为隐形眼镜里一个再平常不过的插件，只要几个手势动作，就可以一键拍摄并发送到网络上。我甚至不用亲自出门去跟拍蝙蝠侠了。

昨天Barbara一直强调Terry这孩子“未经训练”，但在通宵看过所有700分钟的网友视频之后，我开始怀疑Barbara所说的“未经训练”，可能不是指体术方面。

至少，就各种路人拍摄的视频来看，这位蝙蝠侠在行动的时候，的确拥有足够的格斗技巧。也许他在格斗经验方面还需要一个漫长的积累过程，但他流畅优雅的动作，却显得极有天赋。Bruce终于在很多年后舍弃了笨重的凯夫拉披风，转而将“飞行”技能纳入战衣的设计中，而Terry，这个幸运的孩子，似乎和这种设计非常契合。他在行动中总是脚不沾地，各种毫不犹豫地飞檐走壁，说不清那是英勇无畏，还是过分炫耀——他的一些动作确实很多余，除了华丽炫酷之外，完全毫无意义。他更像是个站在舞台中心的特技演员，热切地期待着观众们连绵不断的喝彩。

——难怪Barbara会给予他“年轻、浮躁、冲动”的评价。

另外，真是个贫嘴的小伙子啊！一边揍着罪犯，还一边不停地用各种 **蹩脚双关语** 调侃罪犯。

Bruce都不管一管吗？

……

哈！看我刚才都写了些什么？

**如果遮去“Terry”的名字，大概连我自己都会以为，我上面这段文字是在描写Dick吧？**

坦白讲，Terry的确会让人想起Dick。

——难道这就是他能在如此短的时间内获得Bruce的信任，的原因？

 

“黑进哥谭警局档案馆”这种事，也没有比从前复杂到哪里去。我很快就找到了Terry全家的详细资料，包括他和他的母亲、他的弟弟、他去世的父亲，他们所有人的社交账号、信用记录、消费记录、他们家的各类账单，还有Terry从幼儿园、到小学、到中学、到高中的无数资料和照片。

这甚至没花费我煮一杯咖啡的时间。

 

这是个再平凡不过的中产家庭，唯一能让Bruce产生共情的，大概就是Terry的父亲无辜死于Powers的阴谋。也正是这件事让Terry和Bruce相识，并开始合作进行蝙蝠侠事业。

 

但有一张Terry小学二年级的照片让我印象深刻。

并不是因为那是他在那一整年里唯一没咧着嘴傻笑的照片，

而是，那个一脸严肃神情的漂亮小男孩，让我一晃眼还以为是Bruce小时候。

 

所以，除了那些显而易见又必不可少的品质之外，Terry身上吸引着Bruce的，究竟是他更像Dick的那部分？还是他更像Bruce的那部分？

 

 

**20XX年5月6日**

带着这些疑问，我在今天中午拜访了Wayne宅。

能感受到Bruce对此很惊讶——即便他并没表现出想要和我修复关系的意图。

 

我为什么要和他修复关系呢？我还没有给“修复关系”这件事找到足够充分的理由。

 

这场临时会面并不顺利。但我不会承认，那主要是因为Bruce那张臭脸让我超想问他“你和Dick究竟是怎么闹翻的？”这种能让他瞬间脑梗阻发作的问题。但就在气氛紧张得令我快要忍不住问出口的时候，那个叫Terry的小伙子从楼上下来了——就那么蹦蹦跳跳地，像其他那些和他差不多年纪的普通青少年一样。

“嘿，Bruce，”他走下楼梯，抬头便看见了我：“Drake先生？抱歉Bruce我不知道你有客人。”

Bruce只是惯常冷漠地回头瞅了他一眼，似乎对他在楼梯上大声叫嚷不甚满意。

“我只是路过随便坐一会儿，”我向他招手，尽量让他相信我和Bruce不同——很明显我是不同的，我只是个普通的人畜无害的老人家：“怎么了孩子？在老宅里发现了什么宝贝？”

 

“啊，是的！看我找到了什么？”他笑着，亮出手中一件旧礼服：“晚些时候我得去参加一场婚礼，就想向Wayne先生借一套礼服，但我没想到竟然能在 **Wayne先生那个大衣橱里** 找到这么合身的一件。”

他笑着来到我们面前，满意地打量手上那件礼服：“如果不是这料子看起来就很有沧桑感，我大概会以为是Wayne先生为我……”

他突然将视线集中在衣领内侧，随即他抬头看向Bruce，又看了看我，最后还是转向Bruce：

 

“这个，谁是D·G？”

他问。

 

Bruce没说话，连表情都没怎么变，他撑着拐杖，起身朝自己的房间走去，一句话都没留下。

 

Terry在原地楞了一会儿，扭头看向我：“我说错话了？”

 

“没有，他老毛病了，”我摊手，看着面前无助的年轻人，抬手示意他坐下：“那是一位老朋友的礼服。他叫Dick Grayson，是我们中最早追随Bruce的人……不要用这种眼神看着我！他没死，他好好的。只是Bruce现在似乎不再愿意提起他。”

“……他们吵架了？”Terry瞪大眼睛。

我点头表示赞成。不禁回忆起很多旧日时光，一些从前的人和事，一些我知道的或者不知道的真相。

 

如果我的记忆还没有完全衰退的话，Terry在Bruce衣柜里找到的这件，应该是Dick16岁那年参加哥谭高中入学典礼时的定制礼服。而作为家长代表在那场典礼上发表过演讲的Bruce，当时也一起定做了一套同样款式的礼服。

 

 

**20XX年5月8日**

我想我得给昨天的调查日记补充一些东西。一些我昨晚偶然遇到的事情。

当时我就在新城区一幢民宅——刚才查了一下似乎是Terry那位小女友的家——附近，隔着应该不到一百米的距离，透过那排铁栅栏和稀疏的矮冬青树丛，我看到Terry追着一个酷似泥面的家伙，从那幢民宅的阁楼窗户上翻出来，径直从三层楼上飞身跃下，借着水管和树枝的缓冲平稳着陆，又毫不犹豫地翻过三米多高的铁栅栏，追着那个怪物一直到大街转角。

我是说，他没有穿蝙蝠装，他没有带任何防护工具，就那么轻易地完成了一整套 **空中飞人特技** ！所有动作酣畅淋漓，干净利落，一点儿也不拖泥带水。

 

——Bruce真的没有训练过他吗？

我宁愿相信Bruce每天都在拿Dick当年的训练录像给Terry洗脑！毕竟那套动作， **个人风格** 太过明显了。

 

但这不可能。Terry入伙才两个月，不是吗？白天上学，晚上办案，他哪里有功夫接受那么高难度的体术训练？

 

“唔，我也不知道，”冷饮店里，Terry随意地坐在我对面。他的蓝色眼睛很亮、很清澈，浑然天成的笑让人过目不忘。

我们今天傍晚“很巧合”地在同一家冷饮店相遇。

几番客套之后，我开始和他聊一些我感兴趣的话题。比如，他对于继承Bruce的正义事业的看法？

他看着我面前的咖啡，转身给自己点了 **一杯柠檬水** ：“也许这是我的天赋？也许我天生就适合做这一行？我是说， **那种双脚腾空的感觉，摆脱万有引力束缚的感觉** ……Drake先生，您得承认，那棒呆了。”

 

“天赋”？“天生”？这就像是个新的思路，我有种微妙的预感。趁服务员不备，我偷偷带走了Terry那杯柠檬水杯上的塑料吸管。

 

果然，Terry的DNA图谱和哥谭警局里登记的完全不同！我知道Bruce可能会在Terry接过蝙蝠披风之后对他的一些相关身份记录做些手脚——他的确曾向GCPD隐瞒了我们所有人的DNA信息。但这份来自Terry口水的DNA样本显示，Terry和他的父母以及弟弟，根本没有亲缘关系！

——他是被他们家收养的？

不可能！他的出生证明上分明有Mcginnis夫妇的名字，所有的手续一应俱全，不像是被人动过手脚的样子。

但如果他的确是Mcginnis夫人所生，那他为什么……

 

鬼使神差地，我把Terry的基因样本和Bruce的做了对比——我也不知道我为什么这么做。但得出的结论……我不确定这是否出乎我预料。

——“亲缘关系”。

 

——Terry是Bruce的又一个私生子？？

不不不，如果他们是父子的话，基因检测应该显示“99.99%生物学父子”这样。那……

 

新哥谭的社会福利系统甚至详细记录有Terry出生时在医院的一切医疗记录。但我发现，除了Mcginnis夫人的主治医师和各种必要手续负责人之外，另有一个名字在每次产检的时候，甚至是分娩的时候都有反复出现。

——Georgia Michele

 

我认得这个名字。这并不是说我认得这个名字的主人，但我知道，这是某个组织常用的化名方法。

而这个组织，曾属于一位老朋友。

 

**20XX年5月9日**

今天早些时候，我重新写了一组算法，在Cudmus的旧档案里搜索“蝙蝠侠”“Bruce Wayne”“Terry Mcginnis”等字样。随后我动身去找Amanda女士。

 

Amanda女士的晚年被各种药物缠绕着。她住在政府为她准备的隐秘大宅里，每天有专人看护，安保系统也是最高级别。如果不是她的客厅里还铺着格调优雅的古董地毯，我甚至会以为自己在探望的是一名受到严密监禁的超级罪犯。

 

她已经不再健康，但谈及以前的事时她依旧满腔热情。直到我提到Terry的名字。Amanda女士沉默了。

“Drake先生，很抱歉，”许久，她说：“我没有什么可以告诉你的。”

 

好吧，这不能算是一无所获，至少这说明，Terry的出生很可疑，或者说，Terry出生那前后两三年里，的确是发生了什么我不知道的大事。

至少，时间范围缩小了。

 

我看着面前垂垂老矣的妇人，抬手打开随身带着的电脑，给自己的算法重新设立了时间筛选任务。很快，在最后剩下的60多条搜索结果里，我看到一个词：

 **蝙蝠侠重生计划** 。

 

“蝙蝠侠重生计划？”我大声念出来，就当着Amanda的面。

 

老太太依旧非常平静。

 

“在Cudmus走入历史的时候，你们删除了绝大部分档案数据，即使是凭我的技术也不可能完全恢复，但，”

当着她的面，我低头念出眼前第一段——那是一段刚刚修复的记录：

“ **基因样本来源，Bruce·Wayne，50%** 。”

 

 “你们克隆了Bruce？” 我抬眼看向Amanda，尽可能克制已经翻江倒海的内心：“Terry是Cudmus制造的克隆蝙蝠侠？Bruce知道吗？”

Amanda低着头没说话。

我立即意识到自己刚才问了个蠢问题。不管当时Bruce是否知道，从Terry接过蝙蝠事业的那一刻起，Bruce应该就知道一切了。

“好吧，那他的另外50%基因样本来源，是谁？”

Amanda的手颤了一下——我能确定那不是因为老年痴呆症。她抬起眼，微笑着看着我：“当然是来自Mcginnis夫人，他的生物学母亲。”

 

呵！“来自Mcginnis夫人”？

我又想起我的所有调查，我这几天草率而漫不经心的调查。我想起一位 **逝去的挚友** ，想起他复杂又纠结的身世，想起他一度因此痛苦不堪。

我想起远程电脑里刚刚结束的最后一轮DNA样本比对。比对的结果早就发送到我的手机上，但我一直没去打开看一眼。

——根本不用去看了，不是么？那孩子的身形动作、那孩子的运动天分、那孩子的机敏、乐观、热情，还有他的眼睛他的发色他的性格他的言谈举止，尤其是他的那张脸！有些过分明显的线索，不需要什么复杂的考证，就像是一排多米诺骨牌，只要推倒第一张，剩下的就都会串联成线、应声而倒。

 

我看着面前僵硬地微笑着的老妪，忍不住笑出声，继续读出新修复出来的词句：

“第二阶段计划，在TerryMcginnis面前射杀其父母，促使新蝙蝠侠进一步成形。” 

Amanda缄默不语，甚至不再接触我的视线。

 

“我该庆幸你并没有真的杀了Mcginnis夫妇吗？Amanda女士？”

 

“所以，能否告诉我，”我再也按奈不住，冲上去抓住Amanda孱弱的双肩，几乎是带着被欺骗的怒火冲她吼叫：

“ **他的另外50%基因样本来源，是谁？** ”

 

**20XX年5月10日**

我感觉很迷茫。

我感觉难以接受。

并不是没见识过比这更难以接受的事实，但，这次的事情过分微妙了。

 

我迫切需要见到Bruce，我需要跟他好好谈谈。

 

而他一如既往，就像是早知道我会去见他一样，在客厅的老茶几上摆出了我曾经的专用瓷器茶杯。

 

“我猜，”我急不可耐地打破沉默，我大概表现得像个急躁的小青年，但我顾不上那些：“你有很多话想跟我说？”

“但我想，应该没什么是你不知道的了。”他坐在沙发里眯起眼睛，依旧保持一个顽固的老家伙的招牌表情。

 

“这是 **你的主意** 吗？”良久，我按耐住怒意再次发问。

**“不！”他很坚决。**

“那 **他** 知道吗？”

“ **他** 不知道，”Bruce没有犹豫，他睁开眼瞪着我，就像是在威胁：“ **他们** 都不知道，我认为这可以减少 **他们** 不必要的烦恼。”

“好吧，我同意这件事是该瞒着Terry。但我得提醒你，Bruce，如果哪天Terry知道了这件事……”

“我们会尽量推迟它的发生！”Bruce突然打断我，一如既往的强硬。

 

我们再次陷入沉默。

是的，Bruce全都知道，他不负众望地一早发现了真相。Terry是最名正言顺的蝙蝠事业继承人，他有充足的先天优势，他完美结合了 **历任蝙蝠侠** 的优点。 **甚至他的本质，就是为了成为蝙蝠侠而量身打造的克隆人。** Bruce所要做的，仅仅是进一步的引导，仅仅是一些侦探技巧的传授与训练。Terry足够优秀，所以Bruce甚至无需过多担心！

但发觉了这般真相的Bruce，依旧将蝙蝠披风给了Terry，让Terry在有幸躲过那段“八岁丧双亲”可笑剧本之后，又重回到他原本被设计好的命运里。Bruce是以何种心情、何种想法在做这一切的？Terry，那个各种意义上的蝙蝠侠替身，那个为了延续蝙蝠侠的传奇而制造出的克隆人，那个尚未出生就被规划好了命运的无辜孩子！Bruce是如何能做到坦然面对Terry，坦然面对他那张似曾相识的脸孔的？

他有没有对Terry，甚或对Dick产生过哪怕一星半点愧疚之情？

 

 

“Bruce，你为什么要瞒着……瞒着 **他** ？”临出门的时候，我还是没有忍住，转身叫住Bruce：“你们之间这么多年，你们的关系已经够糟了不是吗？你们最近一次联系是在什么时候？”

银发的老人顿住脚步，他终于转身直直地看着我，疲惫的双肩垮塌下来，几十年不变的固执己见，也都化作一声惆怅的叹息。他坐回到沙发里，仰头看向屋顶中央的大吊灯。

 

“基于你已经知道的原因，Tim，Terry是我的责任，我得为他负责。但如果让 **他** 知道，我将这个孩子—— **他** 的孩子—— **我们** 的孩子，我将Terry也带进了我的正义事业里，我亲手将那件被诅咒的披风交到Terry手上，让他背负这一切的一切。Tim， **他** 会更恨我， **他** 会恨死我！”

 

——好吧，Barbara说的没错，他爱那个孩子。

——但他们的关系状况依旧让人很捉急！就仿佛回到了某段糟糕却珍贵的旧时光，一点都没变！

 

“是的，他会恨死你。”我终于也坐回到他对面——我不知道自己当时在想些什么，只是在Bruce终于又谈到 **他** 的时候，我忽然觉得，这或许是最后的机会，是命运之神最后的眷顾了。

“ **他** 也许会恨死你，Bruce， **他** 说不定又会像当年一样，冲上来跟你拼命，”我给他面前的杯子添满热茶，“但是你记得吗？ **每次他生你的气，不单单是因为你又擅自做了什么混蛋决定。他气你，是因为你总是背着他替他做决定！** 这么多年，我以为你早就想明白了呢！但这次的事情不一样，至少在Terry找到你之前，你也是被蒙在鼓里的人。Bruce，别把你们之间混乱又糟糕的关系带进坟墓里好嘛？”

 

良久，他看着我，几度欲言又止。

“……我们可以从最简单最温和的方式开始，”我终于是等不及，又主动开口道：

 

“就现在，Bruce，打电话问问Dick，是否愿意负责Terry的训练工作。”

 

 

END


End file.
